Esme's Mothers Day Suprise
by Darkened-Sun
Summary: Esme has always had a bad mother's day, but bella wanted to make her something to suprise her on the special day. Rated T just in case Read
1. Bella's POV

**A/N: there isn't really enough Esme and Bella – mother/daughter moments so I decided to write my own, it will probably be a one shot it depends but hey. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Two days, it's two days until mother's day. I already sent mom a gift down to Phoenix yesterday so she should be getting it today but that's not the reason why I am anxious. This year I decided to make Esme a wonderful mother's day present because no one else does in fear of upsetting her. _But what to get her? Should I buy her something like a trinket? Nope. Knowing Emmett he would break it. Ohhhh I know I will make her a small photo album, yes that's good._

I ran downstairs thanking god that Charlie went fishing today and grabbed my keys to my new car; unfortunately my _truck_ wouldn't start without any help from Rosalie. Edward bought me a Mercedes like Carlisle's, with the purr of my engine I took off towards my other home. I need to get a photo of the whole family, Carlisle and Esme, me and Esme then the three of us. Oh this is going to be a good mothers day, I sighed I guess I will have to go shopping with Alice so I can get supplies, I had an argument with the whole family even Carlisle when Esme went out grocery shopping about celebrating mothers day. They think it's a bad idea and that they wouldn't want any part to do with it.

I finally reached my second home and noticed that Esme was in the front garden with a big floppy hat, overalls and gardening gloves on. I giggled she looked like an actually human mother who loves to garden. When the giggle left my mouth Esme's head snapped up and smiled at me, I raced out with my camera I got and took a photo of her. She had dirt on her face and her hair was messily pulled up in a bun, she laughed when I pointed out the dirt.

"I wasn't expecting you today dear, not that I mind of course. Is there anything you needed?" I couldn't help but smile at my second mother, she really is beautiful.

"Well I was wondering if I could get a few photos, for a class project" I smiled as she accepted my lie.

"Of course what do you need?" she asked kindly while taking her hat and gloves off.

"Well I need to get a photo of the whole family, Carlisle and you, me and you then the three of us. If that is okay, it's an art project on my family?" that would get her to agree, I knew jasper and everyone else would catch on because this isn't really a school project. Her face lit up and she called everyone out.

"Yes dear, oh hello Bella" I laughed at their shocked faces really the whole family didn't see me or hear me coming.

"Bella wants to get a photo of the family and a few of us Carlisle; she's doing a project on the family. Isn't that wonderful?" I saw everyone eye me and I smiled smugly at them, they couldn't back out of this now look how happy Esme is. If they say no she would be devastated. They all nodded and went to get ready since Carlisle just got back from the hospital still in his scrubs, Rosalie was covered in grease, Emmett and jasper had controllers in their hands, Alice a fashion magazine and Edward with a CD.

"Wait, where are you all going?" they all stopped and looked at me.

"Getting changed Bella! Where else? You said you wanted a family portrait." Alice said to me like it was the obvious thing in the world; I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"No I don't want anyone getting clean, changed or put down what's in their hands because I want the family portrait just they way you are now. It makes and shows who we really are, but Alice I do need a stand or something so I can get in the picture too." Esme's smile grew bigger while I said this and no one could refuse now, a second later Alice was next to me looking normal for a change with a tripod stand. I set the timer for 10 seconds and went to stand in Edwards arms as Alice went to jasper, Rosalie to Emmett and Esme to Carlisle. Once the photo was taken I took one of Esme and Carlisle then Alice took a picture of all three of us. I thanked them and turned to Alice, preparing for the 7 hour torture to be held upon me on my own free will.

"Hey Alice?" I asked her when I reached the living room, how can she not see that I am going to ask her? Oh right I've been thinking about going to see Jacob all day.

"Yes Bella?" she looked up from her book with an eyebrow raised.

"I am willing play Bella Barbie for two days and allow you to dress me for a month willingly with no complaint if you go shopping with me and do me a favour." Right then everything went silent, I then noticed Emmett and jasper had paused there game and the rest of the family including Alice looked shocked, I gulped and she squealed.

"Bella are you feeling alright?" I turned to look at jasper and Emmett who were confused, I nodded.

"What I am doing this for is well worth the torture" realization crossed their face and their eyes went wide when Alice suddenly picked me up and carried me to her yellow Porsche, when we where out of hearing distance she turned to look at me.

"I know what you're up to and if you're going to willingly go shopping and let me play Bella Barbie and pick your clothes for a month then I will gladly help you, now ground rules. You mu-" Alice started to make rules but I cut her off.

"I wont complain and I will accept everything you buy me unless it is heals no matter how much the price is" I sighed as she started bouncing in her seat. "Alice just drive alright? I want to get some art supplies" she nodded and we where pulling into the mall 5 minutes later.

"Common Bella, we need to get you some new shoes, some dresses, jeans, shirts. Oooo we need to get you some skirts to! Then we can get you some art supplies BUT LET'S GO NOOOOOWWW!!" I stood there frozen, _what the hell have I agreed to?_

After seven hours later, nearly every designer shop and 45 shopping bags each I could finally go get some art supples and print out my photos. Now here comes the test I am going to let her buy those stupid shoes she begged me to let her by and a little pixie necklace I saw her looking at I knew she saw me buying it, just to show her I am capable of a) finally spending money and b) to thank her for letting me do this.

"Hey Alice, can I borrow one of your credit cards so I can get some art supplies and print my photos?" she nodded and ran off towards the shop that had those stupid heals with a big smile plastered on her face…

**~XoX~XoX~**

**(A/n: I skipped the whole making the scrapbook and shopping thing, it didn't seem too interesting.)**

Today is mothers day and I finally finished my gift for my second mother, I spent the past couple of days taking pictures of the family while they where distracted. Rosalie fixing up her car smiling while Emmett being used as a car jack with a pout on his face. Jasper and Alice snuggled up on the couch reading, Alice dancing while jasper had a look of amusement and love on his face, Edward playing the piano, the boys arguing over a football game bet then arguing over a videogame, Carlisle in the study sketching with a look of peace on his face, then him looking down on Esme from his study window with love while she was in the garden. But lastly I put a picture of me from when I was one till I was 18, with a mother's day card. I wrapped it up and told Charlie I was going to see Esme.

Not long after I found myself driving down the familiar dirt driveway that leads up to my second home and family, but something seemed off. There was no yelling or laughter, no piano playing or tools in the garage being ruffled through just silence. I got out the car and walked to the door, _hmm that's odd no Alice opening the door and jumping on me? Or even Edward giving me a hug? _I opened the door and gasped the whole family where in the lounge except for Esme who I presume is upstairs since there sitting like statues on the couch with a look of worry, but jasper would wince every now and again.

"Erm, is it okay if I see Esme?" I squeaked and all 7 pairs of gold eyes snapped to me.

"I don't think this is the best time love" Edward spoke just loudly enough for me to hear and as soon as he did a crash came from upstairs. _Esme is wrecking the house?_

"Is mom okay?" my hand flew to my mouth as I said that, it was a slip of the tongue or was it? I love Esme like a mother, she takes care of me and I for once feel like a child and not the other way around; Mask of shock and surprise flashed over Carlisle's face but gone before he thought didn't see it and jasper look up smiling.

"She's alright Bella; this day is quite upsetting for her. She lost her son on mother's day; we try to give her space. But I guess you can go see her, she won't let anyone else in at least you could try. She's in her study." I nodded towards my other father figure and slowly crept up the stairs trying not to fall and break or damage Esme's gift. When I got to Esme's study I could hear her dry sobbing but I had to strain my ears to even hear it. I knocked on the door lightly but there was no answer.

"Esme its Bella can I come in?" I whispered full aware she could hear me but still nothing, I guess I have to stoop to an all time low.

"Mom can I please come in, please mommy" I knew that would be hitting below the belt but I needed to give Esme my gift and if I can call her mom now would be a good day to start. I was surprised when I heard the door click and squeak open; I guess the others did to since I heard their gasps. But when I stepped in the room my heart broke, Esme's hair was a mess instead of a smooth caramel curls and there where photo's of a little boy not even a week old everywhere whom I guess was her son.

"I just wanted to give you this mom, happy mother's day." I whispered while placing my gift and card down on the table near the door and walking back out to where the rest of the family was.

When I got back downstairs I was engulfed by a hug from Carlisle and saw everyone smiling at me.

"What?" _why are they smiling at me?_

"You're the first one in years to walk into that room on mother's day, not even I can enter that room." I looked at my dad in shock, he was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes, I went to sit down by Edward when jasper spoke up.

"She's incredibly happy Bella, what did you give her?" I looked up to the ceiling and smiled.

"I made her something from the heart" I said to him still smiling, _I really hope she likes it._

* * *

**A/N: well this is the end of the first chapter of this story next is Esme's POV but it won't be as long. Sorry I just needed to get this out of the way while I'm waiting for parts of my other story to be sent to me :)**

**Reviews = love**

**Saintxx**


	2. Esme's POV

**A/N: okay this is Esme's POV I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

_Previously_

_When I got back downstairs I was engulfed by a hug from Carlisle and saw everyone smiling at me. _

"_What?" why are they smiling at me?_

"_You're the first one in years to walk into that room on mother's day, not even I can enter that room." I looked at my dad in shock, he was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes, I went to sit down by Edward when jasper spoke up. _

"_She's incredibly happy Bella, what did you give her?" I looked up to the ceiling and smiled. _

"_I made her something" I said to him still smiling, I really hope she likes it. _

* * *

**Esme POV**

Today I decided to go out and do some gardening; I need to take my mind off what is coming in a few days. Mothers day, how I wished this day would never come my 'children' and husband know not to bother me on that day. I couldn't help but sigh how I miss my beloved baby boy, it hurts every year on mother's day. I got knocked out of my sadness when I heard a giggle from behind me; I whipped my head around and saw my newest daughter Bella there I couldn't help but smile, also I'm a little curious when I saw her run over to me with a camera.

"Esme you have dirt on your face" she giggled again and I couldn't help but laugh, ah my sweet daughter.

"I wasn't expecting you today dear, not that I mind of course. Is there anything you needed?" I asked and she smiled at me, she really is beautiful I'm so happy and proud of her.

"Well I was wondering if I could get a few photos, for a class project" I don't remember Alice or Edward tell me they have a project, she's up to something but what? I accepted her lie and she smiled.

"Of course what do you need?" I asked while taking my hat and gloves off.

"Well I need to get a photo of the whole family, Carlisle and you, me and you then the three of us. If that is okay, it's an art project on my family?" she accepted us as part of her family, I felt myself smile and I called out everyone. When I did everyone stood there frozen, they must have been distracted.

"Yes dear, oh hello Bella" Bella's laugh filled the silence after my dear husband spoke.

"Why didn't you see her coming Alice?" Edward whispered.

"Her future is blank; she knows how to get around my visions. I'm just wondering why no one hear her truck" she whispered back.

"Bella wants to get a photo of the family and a few of us Carlisle; she's doing a project on the family. Isn't that wonderful?" I said with a smile on my face, I was so happy but I did notice all of them eye her warily and Bella smiling smugly, _what is that girl up to? _I saw Edward shrug and follow everyone inside to get ready.

"Wait, where are you all going?" we all stopped and looked at Bella.

"Getting changed Bella! Where else? You said you wanted a family portrait." Alice said like it was the obvious thing in the world; but Bella just rolled her eyes.

"No I don't want anyone getting clean, changed or put down what's in their hands because I want the family portrait just they way you are now. It makes and shows who we really are, but Alice I do need a stand or something so I can get in the picture too." my smile grew bigger while she said her little speech I was so proud of her. Alice ran upstairs to get a tripod and was next to Bella looking normal for a change and not bouncing around like the little bundle of joy. She set the timer and raced over to stand in Edwards arms as the rest of my children pair up smiling and myself into Carlisle's arms. Once the photo was taken Bella took one of myself and Carlisle then Alice took a picture of all three of us. Bella thanked her and went to the lounge where Alice, Emmett and jasper were, while the rest of my children where off doing what they where before and I went to the study with Carlisle to relax.

"Do you know what she's planning Carlisle?" I raised my eyebrows as he seemed to pale more.

"No dear I have no clue, come here" he pulled me into his lap and kissed my head, I sighed and listened to what the kids where doing.

"Hey Alice?" I heard my daughter ask, but I could hear something strange in her voice.

"Yes Bella?" I heard Alice ask with curiosity.

"I am willing play Bella Barbie for two days and allow you to dress me for a month willingly with no complaint if you go shopping with me and do me a favour." Right then everything went silent, I looked to Carlisle who had shock on his face and we raced down to see everyone there also with shock on their faces, Bella gulped and Alice squealed.

"Bella are you feeling alright?" jasper asked with worry but she just nodded.

"What I am doing this for is well worth the torture" realization crossed their faces and their eyes went wide when Alice suddenly picked Bella up and carried her to her yellow Porsche. I faced everyone with curiosity and confusion.

"Doe's anyone know what she is up to?" I asked.

"No!" they all sung in union. _Hmm something is up and I will find out what my daughter is up to. _

For the next two days Bella has been coming over taking pictures of us and then going shopping with Alice, but I still had no clue what my daughter would be doing to agree to go shopping with Alice. Even I would find something to do to get out of that. And then when it reached 12 a.m. I locked myself into my study and painted, drew and sketched my little boy that I lost so many years ago.

The house was silent; no one breathed, laughed, yelled, moved or damaged the house. I sighed my family as much as I love them and knew how much this pained them I couldn't help but be sad on this day. I can't remember much of my human life but of those when I was pregnant and the day I lost my son. That was the worst and last day of my life until Carlisle found and changed me. Soon enough again I got knocked out of my thoughts when I heard the front door open and close followed by Bella's words.

"Erm, is it okay if I see Esme?" she squeaked, _why is Bella here wouldn't she be at home talking to her mother on the phone? _I sighed, Renee is so lucky to have a daughter like Bella. But at the moment I don't really want to see anyone until tomorrow.

"I don't think this is the best time love" Edward spoke just loudly enough for Bella to hear. Just then my table broke with a loud snap and crash when it hit the floor, I didn't even realise I was griping it hard. I started to clean it up but the next thing I heard stopped me in my tracks.

"Is mom okay?" I smiled and I felt so happy that Bella thought of me as a mother but did she mean what she said or was it the slip of the tongue? I sighed and started to think about my boy again, I will never get to hear him call me mom, or look after him when he's sick or cook for him.

"She's alright Bella; this day is quite upsetting for her. She lost her son on mother's day; we try to give her space. But I guess you can go see her, she won't let anyone else in at least you could try. She's in her study." I heard Carlisle say I couldn't help but start to cry over the loss of my baby. Bella knocked on the door lightly but I couldn't bring myself to answer.

"Esme its Bella can I come in?" she whispered, I wanted to see my new daughter but I didn't want to move.

"Mom can I please come in, please mommy" I could hear desperation and sadness in her voice, I was so happy but sad at the same time because I made her sad. I quickly and forced myself up to unlock the door and let it swing open just a fraction. I could tell Bella was surprised as the others because I heard their gasps and Emmett mutter shit under his breath, I will yell at him later. When Bella stepped in the room I saw her look around the room and to me, her face showed shock and another emotion I didn't know, I'll ask jasper later.

"I just wanted to give you this mom, happy mothers day." she whispered again while placing a gift and card down on the table near the door and walk back out to where the rest of the family was.

I quickly grabbed the gift and card in my hands. I sat down leaning against the door and pulled out the card, it was handmade. It had a heart in the middle of the card at the front with my name on it, I opened it and gasped.

_Dear Esme, _

_I know you have been curious why I have been taking so many photos of the family and I know you didn't believe my lie a few days ago. But I needed the photo's for your surprise, I know you must be wondering 'why is she giving me this and not her real mom' but Esme you're my second mother and I love you. _

_I really hope you like the gift I made you, _

_Happy Mother's Day Mom_

_Love Bella. _

I felt venom pool up in my eyes as I re read the card, she thought of me as her second mother. I couldn't help but feel happy and lucky to have Bella in our lives, she brings so much love and happiness that you couldn't help but smile. I placed the card back on the table and opened the square looking gift, when I did I gasped again. It was a hand made scrapbook and on the front page it had the photo of the whole family with the words "The whole Cullen Family" on top, I flipped through all the pages and stopped on the page of Bella when she was 3 in a bright yellow sundress, she had her hand stretched out with a butterfly on her finger. She had a look of amazement on her face, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"She's incredibly happy Bella, what did you give her?" I herd jasper's surprise in his voice.

"I made her something from the heart" I could hear the smile in her voice.

I smiled more and was shocked when I saw the last page; it was the picture of Bella, Carlisle and I with the words "my mother and father whom I love". She had so much love in her eyes when she was looking at us that I couldn't help but run down and gave her a hug. I felt a wave of shock hit me and I looked towards jasper and saw everyone other smiling or with their mouths open.

"I take it you like it?" she was smiling. But I shook my head know and hurt was evident in her eyes.

"No dear, I love it. Thank you so much Bella, I will forever remember this mother's day, I love you sweetheart." I pulled her into another hug and I felt Carlisle wrap his arms around us.

She sighed and snuggled into the crook of my neck, "I love you to mom, as well as you dad" she sighed.

For now I wont look at the painful memories of the past, I have a family who loves me and a daughter who can cheer me up on the darkest days.

Our family is finally complete.

* * *

**A/N: well this is the end of the mother's day story. But how did you guys like it? **

**Reviews = love **

**Saintxx**


End file.
